Memories
by TypicalIndianTennisPlayer
Summary: Sometimes, the big picture doesn't really say much at all. It's the little things that make all the difference. The story of Gale and Madge told through Drabbles, each exactly 100 words in length.
1. Chapter 1

She's sleeping in the Meadow.

The Games seem to be too much for her, so she ran from the Square. Gale saw it, almost everyone saw it. But Twelve has always been a bit lax on rules. So when Gale goes after her, a mistake he's sure he'll regret, nobody says anything.

Her hair blends in with the flowers. That's the first thing he notices.

It's odd, how innocent and sweet she looks. His hand strokes her cheek, very gently.

But before he can escape, she opens her eyes, and she sees him.

She asks him to stay.

He obliges.

**I think that I'm going to do some drabble too. No, I'm not abandoning my other Gadge fic, I'm just having a bit of writer's block :( **

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The best things in life won't come free.

She knows it, and she thinks that may be the reason why he dislikes her.

She tries to give him money. He calls her all sorts of cruel names.

His friends all look cold and haughtily at her, and she feels weak, inferior.

So she escapes.

She's been doing that a lot lately, escaping. It'll bite her in the butt when it comes to the future, but she could care less, frankly.

She feels somebody sit beside her, and knows exactly who it is.

"Madge, wait!"

But she doesn't look back.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

She's always been the girl with the Strawberries to him.

He doesn't understand why he gets protective about her; she's just a no-good townie. He's seen it before, how the Seam kids fall for the Town brats, and they end up with broken hearts.

Katniss seems like she knows, but then again, Katniss has a lot of secrets of her own.

It frustrates Gale, because he isn't in control of this situation and he isn't used to it.

He decides that he isn't going to let that happen to him, oh no.

With a sigh, he knocks on her door.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

She absolutely hates strawberries.

Why must someone like a fruit which is so pungent and filled with sourness?

The only time she will even touch a strawberry is if it has sugar sprinkled on it, to calm the strong taste of the strawberry.

Yet her hunter (yes, that's what she calls him in her head) insists on bringing them to her. Perhaps he thinks she likes it, which she doesn't. She likes _him_, unfortunately.

She learns to understand why they're a perfect metaphor. Everyone needs someone to calm them down.

She wants to be the sugar to Gale's strong strawberry.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss got picked.

His second-to-worst nightmare, with he being reaped right before that.

He was scared for a moment that Undersee would be reaped, after what he told her in the morning.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

When he went to visit her, in a fir of desperation, he tried telling her he loved her.

She couldn't hear him.

Unfortunately, _she _was there, too. He supposed that they were friends, he saw them together at school.

"Are you… okay?" She asks in a shaky voice.

Gale shakes his head.

"She'll be back. Trust me."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's your girlfriend?" Mason asks Gale.

Mason is a stuck-up town kid, and he doesn't like Gale at all. The feeling's mutual, though.

Gale has a good head on his shoulders, so he avoids the latter.

"Ten bucks she isn't going to last ten minutes the first day," One of his cronies says.

"Wrong," Mason says. "She won't even last five!" And his cronies high-five each other.

But before Gale could do anything, she gets there first.

And Undersee has a mean right hook, because Mason ends up with a black eye.

Gale decides that Undersee isn't all that bad.

* * *

**So if you didn't get it, these are Gadge drabbles. Each drabble is 100 words, exact. It's just a way for me to exercise any plot bunnies I get.**

**Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

She wants to go into the woods with him.

He doesn't want to take her. Says it's a place for just him and Katniss.

"Bull," Madge says. "You've taken Bristel and Thom there before."

But he doesn't want to, for some reason. He's scared that something will hurt her.

"Yeah right," she says. "And it'll totally leave you alone, right?"

Somehow, he can't deny that she has a point there.

"Fine," Gale mutters. "Meet me by the slag heap at precisely five o'clock. If you aren't there, I'll expect you're too scared to come."

She takes it as a challenge.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

He says he loves her, the Mellark kid does.

How can he? He doesn't know her the way Gale does.

Gale knows her better than he even knows himself. He knows exactly what runs through her mind and how she will react to it.

He isn't sure himself, if he loves her or not.

And then there's Undersee.

Undersee, who makes his heart race and causes his mind to think unthinkable things. Undersee, who can calm him down even better than Katniss herself can.

Why does she do this? She's always been Katniss' friend.

What's different now that Katniss's gone?

* * *

**Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss doesn't know what she has.

She has two boys, one with fire and the other like calm water, that love her.

Ask Gale or Peeta right now if they'd lay down their lives for her and they'd say yes.

It isn't like she hates her, though. She's just jealous.

When he smiles at her, when he catches her eye, it makes butterflies flutter in her tummy.

What's unfair to Madge isn't that Katniss has _him_.

It's the fact that she doesn't know she has _him_.

* * *

:)


	10. Chapter 10

She doesn't know how beautiful she is.

Even when she looks utterly dejected and sad, she still manages to radiate some kind of beauty that only she could have.

"He's an idiot," he assures her. The name she gives is unclear to him, he could honestly care less.

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

She lays there, leaning into him, with his arm wrapped around him.

The sun is setting, setting a picturesque painting of two lovers, without a care in the world.

And in this painting, the Games, heartbreak and the Capitol have all been left behind them.

* * *

**You know the drill :)**


	11. Chapter 11

One day, she likes him, and another day, she hates him.

Today is one of the days she likes him.

They're by a small cottage, in the woods. The area around them must have belonged to a city, but it's mere rubble now.

He says he's going to show her strawberries here.

And he doesn't break his promises.

"Take it," he says to her.

"I don't have money on me, Gale," she says, pushing them back to him.

He firmly puts them in her hand. "No, Madge," he says. "Think of them… as a gift."

It's the best gift yet.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"She's going to be fine, Gale."

Gale ignores her. It's easy for her to say, she doesn't know what it's like.

"Gale." She pulls his face to look at him, hand resting on his chin gently. "Trust me. I don't think anybody has gotten an Eleven in training before."

He glares at her. He doesn't know why it's so hard for him to open up to her.

"They made her a competitor," he says in a low, dangerous voice. Then he throws something glass. "They're going to kill her."

She doesn't do anything.

And that's what makes him like her.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Madge plays piano.

It's an outlet for her, a way to channel whatever feelings she has without them being put into words.

She doesn't realize her housekeeper has let him in.

"You're really good," he says.

She still doesn't understand why she blushes whenever she sees him.

"Thank you," she replies. "Would you like to pick a song for me to try?"

He comes over to her piano, warily. "This one," he selects a song titled, "Ode to Joy."

"Ah," she says, mocking the people from the Capitol. "An excellent choice."

The best part is that he smiles. For her.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
